


Aquarium Date

by sophh



Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, aquarium, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Hermione and Fred visit an aquarium.Modern/Muggle!AU, one minor instance of language.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Aquarium Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fish

Hermione held Fred's hand as they walked through the aquarium together. It had been Fred's idea to go—he was apparently fascinated by the plethora of aquatic creatures that could be found in the oceans, rivers, and streams.

"You couldn't even dream up some of these, Hermione!" he had told her excitedly. "There are fish with lights dangling from their heads, and fish with spots that _look_ like eyes!"

Hermione had found his enthusiasm endearing and agreed to go. Her thirst for knowledge would be quenched by the plaques and interactive displays accompanying the exhibits.

"Look at the puffins!" Fred exclaimed now, pointing to the birds with the brightly colored beaks that were swimming around in their enclosure.

"Yes, yes, very nice," Hermione said absentmindedly, caught up in reading the blurb that explained how fast puffins could swim. "Did you know that they can swim up to 88 kilometres per hour? That's quite fast."

"You didn't even look at them." Fred's pout went unnoticed by his bookish companion.

"I will in a moment, Fred, just let me—"

Fred tugged her closer to the glass. "Hermione, we came for the animals, not for you to read every piece of writing in this place. Wait until we get home to do all that—there's this magical thing called that internet that can tell you just about anything you'd want to know."

"The internet, you say?" Hermione asked, feigning surprise. "What a marvelous idea, Fred."

"It is," Fred nodded.

...

"Blimey, that's one ugly fish," Fred declared, staring at the blobfish in dismay.

Hermione stifled a giggle behind her free hand. "I'm sure it doesn't know that, Fred."

"Poor bastard," Fred said, shaking his head.

...

"Yes, we've reached the sharks!" Fred cheered.

Hermione frowned at him. "I never pegged you as the shark-loving type, Fred."

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckled. "Who doesn't love sharks? They're _wicked_."

He proceeded to tell her all about playing Sharks and Minnows in the pool with his brothers when he was growing up. Whenever he was the "shark," he had loved getting into the mindset of a predator hunting for prey—his family always said that he overdid it, but he figured he might as well commit to the whole charade. Hermione had never heard of the game before, and she listened with fascination as he regaled her with tales of the game.

"I suppose it's a fun enough game if you're the shark," she said thoughtfully, "otherwise you're just waiting to get tagged, really. It's sort of inevitable."

"I'm pretty sure you've missed the point of the game, love." Fred leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, though, I still like you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Haven't you got anything to say to me?" Fred asked, looking put out.

Hermione grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I like you too, Fred."

...

"Dunno about you, Hermione, but I'm _starving_."

Hermione consulted her watch, then looked over at Fred, her eyes wide with shock. "We've been here for three hours already!"

"Well, that explains the hunger," Fred grumbled. "Are you about ready to go? There's a charming little French cafe down the street, you'd love it."

"Oh," Hermione said, flustered. "I mean—well, I was kind of enjoying myself. You were right, aquatic life is really interesting."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Did I not mention that there's also a used bookshop _next to_ the cafe?"

Hermione's head snapped toward him. "Did you just say 'used bookshop'?"

"Yes—"

Hermione had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him out the door.

"Come _on_ , Fred, let's grab some lunch and then check out that bookshop!"

"You're so predictable," Fred laughed, allowing himself to be dragged away from the aquarium.


End file.
